Yo Yoing with a Tape Measurer
by CreamandMonkeys
Summary: Rice Yokino is turned into a mew who is found to be unneeded. Out of sympathy, Ryou and Keiichirou give Rice a special assignment...to entertain Kisshu, Taruto, and Pai over summer vacation.
1. Vacation

It was an honest mistake really; a misunderstanding, a simple misconception. And really, who could blame him for jumping to conclusions so fast; these were the three aliens who had tried to invade earth, after all. It was a mistake made with good reason.

But Ryou Shirogane couldn't afford to make mistakes when it came to the mew project.

He simply stared at the young lady, about his age, sitting on the opposite side of the café table. What could he say to her, "We no longer require your services, sorry for fusing you with the DNA of an endangered animal?"

No, no. That would be insensitive.

He could just tell the girl the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth. He could just explain that when he and his partner, Keiichirou Akasaka, found that the three aliens Kisshu, Taruto, and Pai had returned to Earth they assumed they would be trying to take over and that they would be even more powerful then before (they were scientists, they drew conclusions about power levels all the time). Therefore they began a new mew project. It seemed reasonable.

And it still seemed reasonable when the three aliens walked through Café Mew Mew's doors claiming they had only wanted to take a relaxing vacation in Tokyo. It didn't, however, seem reasonable after four palm readings, six rounds of hypnotism, and ten lie detector tests that proved that the aliens, in fact, only wanted to take a relaxing vacation in Tokyo.

But he couldn't tell her that because he'd look like an idiot, which he was most definitely not.

But he had made the girl sitting across from him the new unneeded mew project and he supposed it wasn't fair that she'd gotten so many weird problems forced upon her when it wasn't even necessary.

So his only real option was to tell her the truth.

"Miss…um, Rice was it? Well there is a simple answer to all of this…"


	2. Hadn't

**Yes, here is the next chapter. I believe it won't be as short as the first!**

**It seems I forgot the disclaimer last time, so here it is.**

**DISCLAIMER: I most certainly do not own Tokyo Mew Mew, Mew Mew Power (why change all their names, 4kids, whhhhhhyyyy?) or any of the characters. I do own Rice-chan, some nail polish, and a cyniclon I simply call F-Dawg.**

**F-Dawg- My _name _is FLAN! What is WRONG with you?**

**Onward to victory, ol' chaps**

Rice hadn't woken up Friday morning expecting to walk out her front door and get turned into a member of Tokyo Mew Mew. But that is exactly what happened and she couldn't do much about it now.

Accept she really wanted to slap this blonde guy. Really.

All she'd done was walk into a café, only to have some man with a ponytail show her to the basement to seal her fate.

Sure, after this had happened she just walked out the door, went throughout her normal day, and went back home to sleep. Then when she woke up she went back to the café. Nothing extremely horrible had come from being turned into a super hero.

But she still wanted to slap him.

He'd just finished telling her why she'd been infused with an African Lion and, to tell one the truth, she couldn't think of anything to say besides, "I really want to slap you."

So she said, "I really want to slap you."

Shirogane seemed a little bit shocked at this, 'Well…um…I'd prefer if you didn't."

"Well, couldn't you have at least given the aliens the lie detector tests BEFORE you fused me with an animal?"

"Actually, the aliens didn't claim to be here for vacation until after…"

"Then couldn't you have found out what they were doing before fusing me with an animal?" Rice scowled.

Ryou opened his mouth as if he was about to reply, but she had a good point, and he didn't have a comeback for it. But he couldn't be defeated by some fourteen year old. He had to think on his toes.

"But my partner and I have a special mission for you!"

Her face perked up a little, "Well, what is it?"

"Uhhhh…KEIICHIROU!"

His partner came out from the kitchen, where it seemed like he was hiding.

"Yes, Ryou?"

"Tell Miss Rice about our special mission."

Keiichirou looked at his friend like he was nuts. Ryou raised his eyebrows as if to say, "Make something up."

"Oh, yes! Yes! We…uh…want you, Rice-san…who uh…was fused with…uh…the DNA of the African Lion…"

"Get on with it, then!"

"To…to…MAKE THE ALIEN'S VACATION HAPPY AND FUN-FILLED!"

Keiichirou looked at Ryou. Ryou looked at Keiichirou. It was actually a pretty good idea. I lame mission to keep the aliens occupied so they didn't destroy things while getting them out of the two men's hair (because even though Kish, Pai, and Tart had only been there one night, they had been the most difficult, obnoxious house guests one could ever not hope to have).

"What?"

"We want you to help the aliens have a good vacation! Take them around Tokyo! See a museum! Hey, you could even take them to somewhere out of Tokyo!"

Rice didn't look satisfied, which made Akasaka and Shirogane nervous.

"Okay. Where are they?"

The males looked at one another again, this time smiling.

"Right this way, Rice-san."

**That's it for now! Hope you enjoyed!**

**Nya!**


	3. Scowles

**Hola! Welcome back. I do so hope that you all are enjoying my story! Now then, F-DAWG!**

**F-Dawg- Scowles CreamandMonkeys doesn't own Tokyo Mew Mew, blah blah…There. Happy?**

**Yes. And stop glaring at me like that, dang it!  
**

"This is the life, eh Pai?"

Pai looked over at Kisshu and scowled.

"Lighten up," Kisshu replied to the scowl, "You have to admit, this room is pretty nice."

Over the course of five hours the three aliens had managed to worm their way into staying in Ryou's bedroom (which also called for Ryou and Keiichirou to bring in two extra roll away beds before they went to sleep and then take away in the morning) much to the blonde teenager's displeasure, because now he had to sleep in that weird medical room they had in the back of the kitchen. The bed in there wasn't that comfy.

Pai sighed, leaning back on Ryou's desk chair.

"I suppose."

"I think this is fun! Who knew Earth made such a good vacation spot?" Taruto exclaimed, while jumping up and down on the original bed.

Kisshu was lying on the floor with his hands under his head, "Plus, these humans are waiting on us hand and foot!"

"I wonder why that is," Pai said, "It's not as if we're their valued friends."

"It's probably to keep us from destroying anything, y' know?" Kish answered his friend's muse.

"Who cares as long as they keep the service coming?" Tart began to do tricks while he was in the air.

"Tart, quit that. Just watching you makes me sick."

"You have no sense of fun!"

"Fun is unnecessary."

"No it's not!"

"Don't worry about it, Tart. Pai just has no joy in his heart."

"Shut up you puny idiot."

"Hey! I'm not puny!"

"Yeah, you really are."

"You wanna say that to my face, you pompous, boring, moron?!"

"Why you little…"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Here we are! They should be in this room here!" Keiichirou exclaimed cheerfully.

He gently turned the knob and opened the door.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It seemed that Pai, Tart, and Kish had been attacking each other, because Tart was on Pai's shoulders with his fists in both Pai's and Kish's hair, while Pai and Kish both held each other by the neck, plus the room was very messy. All three looked around at the intruders while Ryou glowered because they were destroying his room.

"This is Rice Yokino, and she will be your, let's say, guide and entertainer on your vacation."

**Yeah, so about that weird medical room in the back…**

**You know how after Moe and Miwa get turned into Chimera in that one episode where they have crushes on Keiichirou and Ryou and they end up in that random and conveniently located room after Ichigo changes them back? Yeah, well that's where I was talking about when I said Ryou had to sleep there.**

**Just to clear that up…**

**Hope you enjoyed! -**

**Nya!**


	4. Part of the Deal

**Hello again! I know it's been a while, but here I am now! Thank you Mew-Sahara and Scarlet Sky for being my loyal r&r-ers! I do appreciate you very much!**

**So, then, F-Dawg…do my bidding.**

**F-Dawg- CreamandMonkeys does not now, nor will she ever, own Tokyo Mew Mew/ Mew Mew Power, Ryou Shirogane, Keiichirou Akasaka, Kisshu, Pai, Taruto…**

**((Get on with it…))**

**F-Dawg- But she does, in fact, own Rice…and me --surpressed sob--**

"Guide?"

Pai let go of Kish and pushed Tart off his shoulders. Rice stood nervously, her feet locked together and planted to the ground by the doorway. The small brunette gasped as Pai made his way towards her. He was so…tall.

Pretty soon the eldest of the three aliens stood right in front of her. Rice craned her neck to see his face. He was almost two heads taller then she (she was never a particularly tall person).

"Um…hello." She stammered quietly to him.

"Yo!" Tart questioned as he walked over to Ryou, "Why do we need a guide? We were fine already."

"Because we wanted to make your vacation more enjoyable! With a guide you can see sites, taste exotic foods; you can do the works- we want to make sure you have an enjoyable vacation." Keiichirou smiled brightly after he said this.

"We're having an enjoyable vacation already!" Tart answered back.

Ryou and Keiichirou cringed.

"Eh…I wouldn't mind seeing what kind of places there are on Earth," Kisshu frowned, "But why can't my pretty little Ichigo be our guide? I was hoping to spend some time with her…"

"This one's not hideous." Pai glared down at Rice.

She raised her eyebrows at the alien's comment. Who was he to judge her looks? Okay, she did admit that he was handsome, he would fit into the human male model crowd easily, and he did seem to be fit. She wondered if he worked out. He must look good with his shirt off.

"Sick!" Rice hissed to herself as she turned her face to the floor, feeling her face blush and cursing her Aunt Tama for teaching her to think those kinds of things.

"Excuse me?" Pai raised his left eyebrow at her.

Rice shot her head back up at him, "Nothing. I didn't say anything."

"So, you'll be staying with Rice now." Ryou sighed and folded his arms.

"WHAT? That wasn't part of the deal!"

"Yes it was."

"You didn't mention it!"

"Sorry. Tough cookies."

Rice continued to stare at Ryou horrified.

"Great! Maybe she has a bigger room. This one was beginning to be a little cramped." Kish put his hands behind his head, "And I guess Pai's right. She's not that bad looking."

**Yes, it's short, I know. And yes, I know this isn't my best work at all. I not really crazy about this chapter, but what can you do?**

**I hope you enjoy anyway! Yeah, Rice is beginning to discover Ryou's personality...**

**-CreamandMonkeys**


	5. Hats, Names, and Newspapers

**C&M: Ooer…Time for a new chapter, eh? I'm going for a whole new style!**

**F-Dawg: Don't panic. She just means she's going to bold the authors heading instead of using stupid little dots to separate the it from the actual story.**

**Rice: But her writing style is still the same! No, she won't be going emo on you…**

**C&M: Yep!  
F-Dawg: Anyway, CreamandMonkeys doesn't own Tokyo Mew Mew or any of the characters.**

**C&M: But I do own Rice-chan, F-Dawg, and_ introducing _Cake who will help F-Dawg do his job better.**

**F-Dawg: I do my job JUST FINE...And how come he doesn't have to have a stupid 'nickname?'**

**C&M: (Laughs Evilly) Oh he willllll…**

**Cake: (Gulps)**

**C&M: Anyway, let's continue to the story.**

**Rice: (Mumbles about Ryou) Lousy ingrate…**

Rice stood outside the Café Mew Mew with her back facing the entrance. Behind her were three male extraterrestrials, whose backs were also facing the wall. She cursed Ryou for making her take them home with her. How did he expect her to explain this to her aunt? "Hey Aunt T. These three alien dudes are going to stay here with us. I hope it's alright."

No, that would be highly suspicious. She didn't think even her male-crazy aunt would accept three alien men.

Rice turned and faced the three pairs of curious eyes looking at her expectantly. They reminded her of three stray puppies. Only more cocky. And manly.

"First off, we're going to need to hide your ears."

The youngest one's hands immediately shot up to grab his large ears, "What's wrong with them? Why do they have to be hidden?"

"Well you see," Rice smiled and bent down to be face to face with him, he seemed sort of cute, "I stay with my aunt, and she's not really used to seeing aliens walk through her front door."

"Don't treat me like a little child, human scuttle bag!" his eyes seemed to glaze over with tears.

Rice scratched the cute part.

"Fine. How do you plan to pull that off?" The tall one looked down at her coldly.

Rice smiled, "I have an idea."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Tama Uta had taken her niece under her wing almost a year ago. Sure, the petite middle-aged novelist had her own kids, two sons, but she expected a fourteen (or at that time, thirteen) year old girl to be a hassle. Whining, screaming- that's what she heard teenaged girls were like. But Rice hadn't been any of those things. Sure, she was stubborn, but she didn't scream and she didn't whine. She didn't even stay out extremely late. Tama didn't even think she had that many friends, or any at all for that matter. This is exactly why 43 year old, white haired, man-loving Tama Uta didn't expect her niece to bring three boys wearing gargantuan beret style hats walking into her kitchen asking if they could stay there.

"It's just for the summer. They won't be much trouble." Holding her breath, Rice tried to force a smile at that lie. She had caught on from Akasaka and Shirogane that the aliens were quite a pain. But Rice was stuck with them and she had to make do.

Tama put the newspaper she had been reading on the kitchen counter and pushed her eyeglasses to the end of her nose.

"What are their names?"

Rice's eyes widened. She knew this. That lousy ingrate (aka Ryou) had told her on the way back downstairs.

"Um…" The youngest one, the one that called her a scuttle bag…his name was Tarb? No, no, that couldn't be right. Was it Tart? Yes, Tart. That was right, "This is Tart."

She waved her hand towards him.

She bit her lower lip. Then the green haired one, the one that was in the middle, his name was Kim? Kit? Kiss? Killabear? Kish? She was sure that was right. Kish, "And this is Kish…"

She looked at the eldest one, who stared coldly back at her. She didn't have any trouble remembering his name. Pai.

"That's Pai."

"Hm. Yes, do they have last names? Are they brothers?"

"Yes and yes."

Pai hissed at her, "We're not brothers!"

She ignored him, "Their last name is, uh, uh...K, uh, Kata. Kata."

"Tart, Kish, and Pai Kata, huh?" Tama looked back down at her newspaper, "Yeah, I suppose they can stay here. You have to fix up the gust room."

Rice exhaled, relived. She waved her hand and gestured for the three to follow her.

"And Rice? One more thing..."

Rice spun around nervously, "Y-Yeah?"

"What's with the hats?"

**Don't worry, the chapters to come won't be as boring. Plus, I've though of Cake's nickname! He shall be called C-Hizzowl. **

**C-Hizzowl: (punches F-Dawg for reminding me to give him some crappy nickname)**

**I'll upload some kind of bio for him eventually (right now I have this gigantic knot in my neck).**

**So until next time!**

**Nya!**


	6. Deciding

**Good afternoon! To cure the 'being-at-home-sick' boredom, I give you the sixth chappie! **

**F-Dawg: Stop...coughing...on...me...**

**C-Hizzowl: Loser...**

**Rice: Eh heh heh...CreamandMonkeys dosen't own Tokyo Mew Mew. **

**C&M: The diclaimers are C-Hizzowl's and F-Dawgs job(s), you know...**

**Rice: Yes, but they're too busy being...**

**C&M: Immature?**

**Rice: Yes, that, to do it and we have to get this show on the road.**

**C&M: 'Tis true!**

"Where _does_ the woman get all this stuff?"

Rice threw the red silk top hat on top of one of the piles of her aunt's junk and looked around at all the accumulated clutter around her aunt's bedroom. All she'd wanted was to find some bed sheets and an extra pillow. They would be impossible to find under the various articles of clothing (costumes included), 80's American workout video tapes, and fashion magazines.

And finding bedding was the least of her problems. The minuscule 'guest room' of the apartment barely had room for the two single beds and floor lamp it already contained. She had figured out the simple answer of how she could make the three's sleeping arrangement work. The youngest one, Tart, could share a bed with one of the elder aliens. She told them this, and left them to decide who he was to share with while she went to find bed sheets. She was waist deep in Tama's junk when she realized that this had been a mistake, and that she'd have to break up a fight when she returned.

"Rice? I've got a meeting today, prob'ly won't be back 'till midnight. Will you be okay hon?"

Rice turned to face her aunt standing in the doorway.

"Do you have any bedding?"

Tama raised an eyebrow, "Please, dearest, they're under the bed, of course."

"Obviously," Rice waded through the abyss of stuff to the bed, "See you..."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Face the facts, Kisshu. You lost."

Kish squinched up his face, "But Taruto's feet are freezing! I don't want him kicking me all night!"

"Hey! I'm not that bad! Don't be mean, you two!" Tart folded his arms and stuck out his lower lip.

After for rounds of "Push-the-other-player-over (while-administering-a-few-bruises-for-fun)" to decide who was stuck with Tart, Kish, whom Pai had thrown into the floor lamp, the bed on the right, the window, and Tart, was undoubtedly the loser or in this case, the winner (of Tart, that is). Pai kicked his trash all four times.

But Kish, being a sore loser, was not giving up without another fight.

"Let's have a tie breaker."

"Kisshu, there was no tie. I beat you."

"Yeah, and I have the red bellybutton to prove it!" Tart whined, referring to having Kish slammed into him.

Kish balled his hands into fists, "Fine."

"Okay you three, I found what I was looking for. Did you decide- What did you do to each other?!"

The red spot on Tart's stomach was beginning to turn purple, while Kish and Pai had the many bruises they'd given each other (although Pai's weren't as numerous as Kish's).

They looked at her like she was an idiot (again).

"We were deciding who got stuck with Taruto."

**Merry Holidays. I hope you enjoyed! (coughcoughcough)**

**F-Dawg: Ughhh...Sick!**

**Exactly.**

**-CreamandMonkeys, Nya!**


	7. An Intro of Sorts

**Thank you, Mew-Sahara and digiwildfire for reading and reviewing my story. **

**C-Hizzowl and F-Dawg: We are eternally grateful...**

**And thank you, everyone who's reading my story without reviewing. **

**This is the SEVENTH chappie, because I'm still home sick and have no life...**

**F-Dawg: I'm gonna do my job today!**

**C-Hizzowl: CreamandMonkeys does not own Tokyo Mew Mew, Mew Mew Power, Kisshu, Pai, or Tart.**

**F-Dawg: Hey!**

**C-Hizzowl: You take too long...**

**Please, Cake, You'll hurt his feelings...**

**F-Dawg: (bawls)**

"We don't need your primative human first aid, woman!"

"Tart, stop moving around. Let me get this bruise!"

"No. I can fix it myself!"

"Don't be a baby!"

Rice had no idea that icing the alien's bruises would be so difficult.

"Come on, don't you want to be mature like Kish and Pai?"

"No. Kish isn't mature and Pai is boring!"

"Hey!" the two elder aliens responded in unison.

It had been much easier with Kish and Pai. Pai, being too mature and logical to scream and kick, just sat and glowered. Kish seemed flattered. But Tart was just being a pain.

"It's true!" Tart argued back at them.

Rice lunged for the bruise on his stomach while he was distracted.

"Hey," Tart jumped at the coldness of the ice, "Get away from me, human!"

"Fine!"

Rice stood up, slammed the back of ice onto the kitchen counter, and put her hands on her hips.

"Get off the kitchen counter and got to bed!" she pointed to no where in particular and looked at Kisshu and Pai, "You too!"

The aliens's ears all perked up and their eyes widened, shocked at her order.

"Don't you make me go Mew Mew on you!"

Tart hopped off the kitchen counter while Kish and Pai scrambled off the kitchen chairs.

"Good. There are pajamas by the door."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Does she expect us to wear this?" Kisshu held up a pair of men's red-and-green plaid pajama pants.

Pai and Tart were examining two other pairs of similar hideous garments, which were the hand-me-downs of Rice's cousins, Tama's twin sons (and Tama never threw anything away).

"I think so."

The three raised their eyebrows and looked at each other.

"Let's...not."

They dropped the clothes on the floor.

"Remember, Kisshu, you get Taruto." Pai said as he climbed into the bed on the left, still in full attire.

"I know." Kish clamored into the second bed and Tart followed him soon after.

Kish mumbled, "This is going to be a long night."

**'Tis short, I know. I'm sorry. More soon! Hope you enjoyed!**

**-CreamandMonkeys**


	8. Author's Note

**(…Awkward…Silence) You know what, fellas? I just found of this PLOTHOLE that I let squirm into my writing (dies). What happens to the alien's hats? I talk about them_ once_ in chapter 5 and then they're…gone. I will go back and fix that. **

**Anyway, thanks again for the R&R's…or just the reads for those who chose not to review. I will update…eventually.**

**The point of this was to wish you all Happy Holidays! From all of us!!!**

**-CreamandMonkeys**

**Have a nice winter!**

**-Rice**

**Melikespresents…**

**-Flan**

**(C&M: He means he wants you to give him something…)**

**Happy Human Celebrations...**

**-Cake**


	9. Sleep Depravity

**(Awkward silence) I'm probably going to have to edit all the other chapters in this story after I've finished posting this chapter (chappie number eight, yay!). I have to evict all the spelling errors, fix the hat plot hole, and, quite possibly, change Tama's last name from Umeko to Uta. But you shouldn't really worry about that, dearest readers. Just know that if you look back at the chapters and things are a bit different, that you haven't gone insane. And before I do all that, I'll post this chapter. Take it away, F-Dawg and C-Hizzowl.**

**F-Dawg: CreamandMonkeys owns this story, Rice, Rice's aunt, and Cake.**

**C-Hizzowl: And Flan.**

**F-Dawg: She doesn't, however, own Tokyo Mew Mew. That belongs to Mia Ikumi and Reiko Yoshida. **

**Note:**

**Onii-san (chan, sama)- Older brother. Is also used to address an older male or a brotherly figure.**

**Otouto-san (chan)- Younger brother. I think it can also be used to address a younger male or younger brother figure.**

**San- Miss, Mrs., Mr. "Used with a first name to denote familiarity."**

**Chan- "Denotes familiarity and friendship and used to refer to someone who is the same age or younger. Generally used to refer to female friends, pets and children."**

**Baka- Japanese for 'stupid' or 'idiot'**

Kisshu whimpered, lying on his back and staring miserably into the darkness with Taruto's head perched on top of him. Staying in the same bed with the young alien was perhaps one of the worst experiences of Kisshu's life. He had been kicked in the face at least seven times with his freezing feet due to Taruto's subconscious indecisiveness, which also cause Taruto's ear to end up in his eye several times as well. Tart was also a blanket hog and he didn't exactly smell like a rose (far from it, Kish thought). He rolled over Kish to get to the other side of the bed every five minutes to top it all off.

Why did he have to get stuck with the kid? He growled. All he wanted was a good night's sleep (at that time and place). In all Kisshu's annoyance, he began to rustle and move around as well.

He didn't calm down until the sleeping Taruto subconsciously hugged Kisshu's arm and sleep-talked, "Onii-san."

This genuinely touched Kisshu's heart, and caused him to not mind having to share a bed with Tart _as much. _

Which didn't necessarily mean he actually got any sleep.

The furry, touched feeling towards tart quickly disappeared when Rice tip-toed into the room, opened the blinds and said sweetly (almost _sickly _sweet to the sleep deprived Kisshu), "Morning! Time to get up! I made you guys breakfast!"

Pai and Tart stirred. Kish let out a loud whimper-ish moan, which caused Rice to snap her head around towards him.

"Kisshu-san? Were you already awake?"

By then, Pai had already stood up and looked at Kish, too. Kish's right eye began to twitch and his brow furrowed with annoyance. He turned his head to look at Tart, who was still latched to his arm (which didn't prevent him from kicking Kish several more times through the night) and had gone back to sleep.

"Oh otouto-saaaaaan," Kish said bitterly, "Get. Up."

Taruto's eyes blinked open and he found himself hugging Kish's arm. Pai obviously thought this was funny, because he had his hand over his mouth to cover an obvious smile. The human Rice appeared to find it cute. But Tart himself was definitely not amused.

"Auggghh! Gross! Kisshu germs!" Tart lurched away from Kisshu and into the wall beside the bed.

Kisshu sat up slowly still looking at Tart. His face was twisted into a grotesque angry smile, his fists clenched.

"Oh, little otouto-san…I have something for you."

This frightened Tart. He knew he was about to get hit (or even beat up) even though he had no idea what he'd done. He scrambled to his feet and floated over to his _other _onii-san, who he hid behind.

Kish rose off the piece of furniture like a zombie. He raised his arm slowly, his hand forced into a claw like position and his eyes bloodshot.

"Kisshu-san! What on earth is wrong with you?" Rice yelled and grabbed his raised arm.

Kish turned his face slowly and zombily towards Rice, "Let go of my arm Rice-chan. Now."

Rice let go of his arm. Partly because she was frightened of him, partly because she was a bit shocked he remembered her name.

"Kisshu!" Pai lifted his hand and slapped him across the face, "Get a hold of yourself, baka!"

There was a bit of a pause as Kish, who's face was still twisted in a grotesque way, lowered his arm. Rice folded her arms nervously, a bit annoyed at the fact that all she had to do was slap him

"You _WILL _be taking Taruto tonight."

**This could be my favorite chapter yet. I just really like it. I hope you enjoyed! Oh, and by the way, the definitions for 'san' and 'chan' are taken from article on honorifics. Credit and thanks to them!**

**Thank you for reading!**

**-CreamandMonkeys**

**Nya!**

**_P.S. Because Microsoft Word is a jerk, the credit to Anime news network didn't get…credited. I apologize. _**

_**Gosh this chapter is short…and really…fast. **_


	10. Author's Note 2

**Short author's note number 2.**

**Dear readers, upon the sudden realization that the name "Cyniclon" was created by 4kids, I will have to be overhauling all the chapters of _Yo-yoing _(and probably _A Tale of Two Idiots) _to remove the word. I shall not let 4kids infect my writing. So be warned. When things are a bit different, it's not because you're losing your mind. **

**And I still need to fix the hat plot hole.**

**Much love!**

**-CreamandMonkeys**


End file.
